


Only with You

by RJtrash



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cousin Incest, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Keeping it in the Family, M/M, Oral Sex, Rutting, Sexual deviant shit coming, Sibling Incest, Starkcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJtrash/pseuds/RJtrash
Summary: In search of an explanation for a sudden change in Robb's behavior, Jon finds out first hand what Robb struggles with. As time goes on, they become closer because of it, trusting each other more than anyone as their appetites grow.





	1. The Ache of You

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing this pair, and their ages will be revealed in future chapters (it's not so young that you should feel terrible, but it's tagged underage for a reason)

 

 

"Let me in." He kept pounding. "Robb, what happened, you alright?"

"Nothing! Go on!" Robb yelled.

Jon stood on the other side of his locked door and hesitated to leave. Still muddled in confusion, the last two hours ran through his head as he failed to find the moment that Robb had shown discomfort. 

"We're you..stung? Did you-"

"Go away Jon!" Robb growled. 

His confusion quickly turned to frustration as he scowled at the door. A mere five minutes ago, they were playing chicken with Theon and Sansa, and he and Robb had been winning. There was splashing, fits of laughter, they had traded partners and not once, was there any indication that Robb felt ill. That was, until he suddenly fell off his shoulders and ran from the lake. Sansa still sat on Theon's shoulders, Jon still rubbing the water from his eyes as they each followed the blur of Robb disappearing into the house. 

"What did he say?" Sansa squinted.

"He needed..no-he had to go?" Theon asked while Jon tried to make sense of it. "Guess he didn't want to pee in the lake." 

Sansa giggled as Jon still stared at the house. "Something's wrong." He mumbled. "I'm gonna check on him."

"Yes, help him piss Jon." Sansa joked. 

She tried to use their humor, but failed miserably, and Theon only laughed because he liked her. He rolled his eyes while walking out of the water. Sansa would blossom into a knockout once she hit their age and the appeal of Theon would disappear right along with her dolls, stuffed animals, and Jonas Brothers posters. 

He knew this firsthand. In the past year, Jon had thrown so much crap in his closet, all that was left was a bed, his desk, and his tv. The hobbies he'd worked on, the toys he collected, everything had become a nuisance and one day he realized it just took up space. He never played with those things anymore. He threw everything in the back of his closet where it stayed, until his mother opened it for his hamper and a robot fell on her head. Forced to put everything in a box, he did as she demanded and piled it with other boxes in a corner of their basement. 

And that's where her fascination with Theon would end up in a couple years. In a basement. Packed away with other forgotten obsessions that were, at one time, so precious to her. 

Robb wasn't as hormonal as Theon yet, and neither was he, _yet._ He took comfort in that. His cousin was his best friend, and everything important that ever happened, happened to the both of them. They always dealt with it together, similarly. He'd seen how much had changed with their other friends. They were quick to scatter, finding a clique, rushing to date, trying out for sports. His friendship with Robb was the only thing that stayed the same, constant, and unchanged.

He was more than grateful for it, for having one friend who didn't judge him for having no interest in any of those things. He talked about doing whatever the hell he wanted, when he wanted, and encouraged him to be himself no matter what. Robb had no idea how much he needed it.

Now he had literally shut him out, and he stood on the other side of the door going through every question he could think to ask that might get him to talk. 

"I know you're still out there." Robb spoke more softly. 

Jon looked back up in hope. 

"I'm done with the water for the day Jon, go back out if ya want." 

His heart sank. "No, I'm done too. My clothes are in there, you want to let me in so I can get dressed?" 

He heard him grunt in anger before the sound of the lock clicked loudly. By the time Jon opened the door, Robb was back in his bed, rolling to his side under the covers. With his back turned to him, Jon sighed, preferring the shun of the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked in the middle of their beds.

"I don't want to talk about it Jon. Get dressed and leave me alone."

Jon shook his head and strode to the dresser they shared. Jerking the drawer open, he pulled out the first shirt he saw and rummaged through the pile to find a pair of shorts and boxers. He found both quickly and slammed the drawer shut, because that's what he really wanted to do, slam shit around and portray his anger. With his back to Robb, he pulled his wet swim trunks down and kept them around his ankles as he turned his boxers outside-in. His eye caught sight of movement in the reflection of the framed poster over his bed. 

Robb was looking over his shoulder at him, something Jon knew instantly, he wasn't suppose to see. He stepped out of his swim trunks and stepped into his dry boxers, then shorts. He still held the shirt in his hand as he ventured a glance at Robb before turning to leave. The blanket was now pulled almost entirely over his head and Jon walked out of the room without saying a word. 

 

"You told him it was pizza, right?" Ned asked his Aunt.

"Yes, he's not hungry." She sat wearily. "Let's just eat. He'll feel better tomorrow. I need to get the boys to bed." 

The adults sat quietly while Sansa talked through dinner. Jon ate two slices and nodded along with Arya until he felt his eyelids become heavy. 

"May I be excused?" Jon asked.

"Sure son." Ned replied. "If you're going back to the room, make sure you're quiet." 

"I'm going straight to bed." He assured his Uncle.

Ned nodded and Jon made his way down the hall. The days at their lake house had usually ended early, but that was normal, considering how early everyone was forced to wake. Rickon and Bran woke the entire house before 7 a.m. and Aunt Cat's pleas for them to quiet, only made it worse. Then came the smell of coffee, then his Uncle's voice, then a brief conversation with Robb about how much of a pain in the ass they were, and finally Arya and Sansa arguing over the bathroom. 

The sun beat down on him for hours this afternoon, and he didn't need to see to know, he was burnt. He'd usually take a quick nap, but Robb had locked himself in the room and after giving up on taking one on the couch, he pushed through his exhaustion. Now, the day wore on him and all he wanted was his bed.

When he walked into the bedroom, he dragged his feet and turned his body to fall over the bed on his back. The springs in the mattress squeaked loudly and he noticed the lump beneath the blanket on the other side of the room, react. 

"Sorry." He mumbled not so apologetically.

Robb turned back again, pulling the blanket over his head. Jon felt anger rise in place of weariness and before he thought about it, he got out from bed and walked over to Robb's side. He stood over him and quickly leaned over, pulled his blanket down and pressed his palm flat across Robb's forehead. He squirmed in response and sat up when Jon stood and folded his arms over his chest.

"What the hell was that?" Robb hissed. 

"You don't feel feverish to me, you wanna tell me what's really going on with you or stay in that bed like a child?" He bit back.

Jon couldn't shake the feeling that he was somehow responsible, but for the life of him, couldn't figure out what he did wrong.

"Go back to your side Jon." Robb warned.

"Not until you answer me." Jon started before Robb could turn away again. "Are you pissed at me?" 

Robb's silence lingered. Jon felt a small ache in his chest grow larger with each passing second that he didn't answer. 

Robb finally sighed heavily. "If I told you I was, but that it wasn't your fault, would you please just trust me to explain when I'm ready and go back to your bed?"

Jon, grateful for the darkness for masking his confusion, stood in an even longer silence than it took Robb to answer him. 

"What-" He began.

"Jon just fucking GO." 

With that, Jon watched as Robb turned his back on him once more. 

"Fuck you Robb."

He had never used that phrase and actually meant it, and as his feet took him back to his own bed, he knew he meant it now.

 

The moan came from his own lips as he was roused from sleep. An ache he was familiar to waking to, rumbled deep in his groin when he realized there was a hand on his cock. _It wasn't his._

"Wh-"

"Shhh!" 

_Robb._

_"_ Robb-"

"Shut the fuck up Jon." Robb growled.

What was happening? Nearly pinned against the wall, Jon's body quickly jerked in response to the unrelenting grip that Robb had around his now, throbbing erection. His head spun wildly at being in this position. Robb moved behind him so slowly in such a way, leaving no doubt of its deliberateness. 

"Now you know, and I..I needed to know-" Robb choked. His breath was a wisp of hot air behind his ear as he remained frozen. "I felt you on my shoulders today. You moved around when I held your thighs and I.." He could feel Robb burying his face into his neck and a wetness smeared from his cheek. "It all hit me Jon. I had the urge to bite your flesh. I wanted to move my hands up, I wanted it so bad, I got hard thinking about it." 

Jon tried to keep himself from thrusting in Robb's fist. His mind screamed while all the blood pumped straight to his cock. Unnatural as it was, he couldn't deny how Robb's words in his ear aroused him. He was suddenly so desperate for him to move, but clenched his eyes shut to keep from expressing it. 

"I don't know why, and I don't know what the fuck is going on Jon, and I swear, I have never felt that way about a..about a.."

He couldn't say it, and in this moment, Jon understood exactly what he meant, but there was no way he'd speak. Not now. 

_A boy._

As if on cue, he felt Robb's cock rubbing the cleft of his arse as his hand continued to stroke softly. A tinge of shame toiled in his gut as he nearly moaned aloud. 

It felt good. It felt so bloody good, he thought of a way to ask Robb to _move,_ without it coming out as a plea. Why it felt fantastic was beyond him, and he'd likely sob in shame afterwards, but right now, he only wanted more. If he thrust into Robb's hand, did it make him gay? He never looked at another boy that way, ever. On more than one occasion, Jon had fantasized about girls when he took himself in hand, but never a boy, and certainly not his own cousin..well..not his _male_ cousin. 

The shame for that thought had sent another shiver of fear and shame through him. 

"I know what you're thinking Jon. You're wondering what the hell is wrong with you. You're scared because you've never thought about it, and it's making you question everything."

Robb's hand slid down his shaft as he felt his finger rub lightly over the slit of his cock. The precum he swiped over the head was slick enough for Robb's fingers to trace easily down his shaft. Jon trembled and grit his teeth. 

"That was me all day today. The second it happened, I was scared out of my mind." Robb whispered desperately. "I need to see..I needed to see if it was all in my head, or if I-I'm losing my fucking mind Jon."

In that moment, Jon's fear became that he would stop. It felt too good for him to stop now. With the slightest roll of his hips, Jon moved against Robb in a desperate plea to keep going.

Robb stilled and suddenly the air in the room had changed.

"It feels good doesn't it?" Robb breathed closer to his cheek.

Jon breathed heavily through his nose, his gut fluttering with heat when Robb's grip tightened and began pumping him harder.

"Say something Jon. I feel like I'm dying." Robb panted. "Tell me to stop. Tell me I'm disgusting..I'm a sick fucking cunt for jerking you off in the middle of the night." 

Jon winced at the hurt in Robb's voice. He only knew Robb as the ideal son, brother and friend. He stood above any boy he'd ever known, and he would excel as a man. His life was enviable to everyone who knew him. There wasn't a world where Robb would not be the absolute best at whatever he chose to do, and he wasn't prepared to hear the doubt in his voice. He didn't wake up this morning thinking that Robb would teeter from the pedestal he himself, had put him on. 

 _"_ Don't.." Jon swallowed the choking lump in his throat. " _Stop."_ He whispered.

Robb's chest heaved against his back. Instead of a sigh of relief, Jon heard a breathless grunting into his hair.

 _"Fuck Jon."_ Robb whimpered.

Jon's skin went from clammy to a sticky sweat when Robb's bare chest and arms enveloped him. He bit back a moan as he felt his boxers being pulled down further. Whether it was Robb's gyrations or his other hand, he couldn't tell, because suddenly the pleasure took over. He tried to absorb everything from the rythym of his strokes, to Robb's now exposed cock that rutted above his bared tailbone, and the urgency in his moan once Jon responded in kind.

"Are you gonna cum Jon?" Robb asked breathlessly.

Jon tried hard to keep from sounding as desperate as he felt, afraid his voice would crack. 

"Yes." He choked. 

"Good." Robb growled. "Fuck my hand Jon. You have no idea how badly I want to fuck you right now. I want to feel my cock inside you. I want to be in your mouth, those soft lips of yours wrapped around my cock while I'm in the back of your throat. This is what I've thought about all day Jon. I want to lick you up, fuck you and fist your cock and make you cum so hard you scream." 

_Fuck!_

Jon's body could take no more as Robb panted. The blood raced his balls as he thrust heavily into Robb's grip and came with a sharp gasp. He felt spurts of warmth pulsing over his stomach, and saw nothing but a flash of white behind his closed eyelids as he bucked back.

"Jon yes, _fuck, ah ah!"_

A quick smack of Robb's flesh against his arse, and Jon felt Robb's cum on his back. They shuddered together in shaky breath and stayed perfectly still, before Robb's head nestled into his neck. 

"You don't have to say anything." Robb whispered. "I feel like-"

"I-" Jon licked his dried lips and swallowed before continuing. "..want to." He almost winced.

Robb replied by exhaling. Jon knew him well enough to tell he smiled in relief even though he couldn't see it. 

"Only with _you."_ Jon insisted. 

Robb's lips softly graced the nape of his neck. "Only with you Jon."

 

 


	2. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb/Jon smut

 

It felt like an eternity but here he was, with the one person who made him feel at peace. He couldn't keep from crashing into his mouth when they were finally alone. Free to kiss him as long as he wanted while his parents left with all his siblings, Robb sighed and bit his bottom lip when Jon's tongue licked slowly up his shaft. He fisted the sheets at the edge of his bed until he felt his cock enter the warmth of Jon's mouth.

" _Fuuuuck_ Jon. Ahhh, that..thing you're doing with your tongue-" He stopped with a gasp. 

Jon's tongue ran almost the entire length down as Robb felt the head reach the back of his throat. He stopped the urge to be greedy and thrus further in, grabbing a fistful of his thick hair instead, with a strangled cry. 

"Jon, oh god, Jon if you keep-" 

His plea was met with a hungry groan around his cock and Jon showed no sign of slowing his pace. His fingers sunk into Robb's hips as he encouraged him forward and move with him.

After months of being home, their lives continued in relative normalcy, save _this._ They managed to squeeze in quite a bit of make out time and sleepovers with his cousin took on a whole new meaning. No one bothered them in the middle of the night, and it allowed them to experiment more. Robb was the first to go down. After several attempts, and encouraged by Jon's enthusiasm, he eventually got good at it. 

Eager to return the favor, Jon's first time, proved him to be a natural. He was mindful of his teeth, used his expert tongue, took him deeper in his mouth, played with his balls and still managed to swallow. Robb swore to all Gods, old and new, he would never tire of it. 

Heat pooled into the familiar spot in his groin as his face twisted in ache. He gripped Jon's hair with both hands and panted heavily. The desperate moans escaped his lips as Jon moved faster. All the way down, deep into his throat and back up, licking a stripe from the base, nearly to the tip and back down. Robb's body stiffened when he pushed up and growled as he came at the back of his throat. His spasms matched every pulse as he felt Jon's throat constrict to swallow him whole. 

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck." Robb shuddered. "Ahhh Jesus Jon..you-you're amazing."

As the sound of Jon sucking off the tip of him, Robb's vision finally cleared to focus on the stunning beauty kneeling up between his legs. Jon grinned and licked his lips, as Robb combed his fingers gently through his now unruly hair. 

"It's a fucking wonder how well you do that." Robb reiterated.

"Yes, you tell me that everytime." Jon snaked up to lay down next to him. "You make me blush." 

Robb let his body fall back on his bed and sighed. He folded his hands over his stomach and turned his head to Jon who stared at the ceiling. He hoped he wasn't thinking anything bad. He was nowhere near giving this up. 

"Can I return the favor?" Robb asked, reaching out to touch him. 

Jon responded by moaning happily and scooting his body closer. Robb's hand grazed over his already unbuttoned pants and found him hard. His heart quickened with a thought.

"I'm more than ready you know." 

Jon opened his eyes and looked at him after he said it. 

They hadn't talked about it much, but Robb was pretty sure he knew why they hadn't done that yet. After that, there was nothing left. He knew Jon wanted to, but also knew that he'd take his time with anyone. Pretty and desired as he was, Jon was still a virgin, and whether it was a boy or a girl, he wouldn't lose it easily. Jon was the kind of person that would consider the act part of being in love, and that wasn't yet expressed by either of them.

Robb didn't know what he was waiting for. It was no secret that in fact, he did love Jon, and one thing kept them from actually saying it. The fact that this would never EVER work. There was no way they could be together, no way their families would accept it. No possible way they'd understand that this was the only man he felt this way for. 

Jon was silent enough for Robb to feel hopeful. He was prepared, kept a small bottle of lubricant stuffed under his mattress. He didn't want to push it, but he wanted Jon desperately. 

"Are you thinking about it?" 

Jon reached down to grab his hand. His eyes fell before he spoke. "Yeah." He whispered. 

Robb could barely contain himself. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

"You know this only ends badly." Jon blurted.

Robb's heart sank as he frowned. Yes, he knew it was more than possible for this to end badly. 

"Maybe it does, and maybe it doesn't. Maybe we can just enjoy having it as much as we can before real life-"

"Bites us in the ass?" Jon finished.

Robb couldn't help but grin as he arched a brow. "Well..I mean if that's something-"

"I'm being serious Robb." Jon said squeezing his hand. "This will end in both of us getting hurt. I mean, it could wreck us, destroy our lives, future relationships-"

"You're already thinking of that?" Robb interrupted.

"I can't help think about it. I do want a family one day and that future seems to get chipped away the closer we get to each other. If we do this, I'll want more, I'll think about having you more, and I already think of you so fucking much, it's driving me crazy, I feel like I'm losing my fucking mind." 

Jon said everything so fast, as if it might hurt less, but Robb didn't miss a word. He also had tunnel-vision as he couldn't get over Jon's admission of how much he thought of him. He leaned into kiss him and breathed a sigh of relief as Jon kissed him back. Words, and the conversation itself, melted away as their kisses became more frantic. Robb sucked Jon's bottom lip gently and came away from his mouth slowly with his teeth. 

"Can we have fun for now?" Robb suggested across his lips.

Shoving his hand past Jon's waistband, he firmly grasped his cock before engaging in another kiss. He didn't want him to think, he wanted him to DO.

Jon reacted with a groan, like he could stop himself, but Robb knew how bad he wanted it and was out to persuade him. It seemed to be working when he felt Jon practically throb in his grip. He thrust into his hand and moaned on Robb's tongue. He felt his fingers spread across his hair before Jon balled it into a fist and pulled back. Robb's lips popped off his as his head was pulled back. Jon's mouth worked quickly down his neck, nipping at his flesh and sucking gently. His body moved closer to the side of him when he heard his raspy words against his ear.

"Where is it?" 

_Fucking hell, he's gonna do it._

"Check between the mattress right where your knee is." Robb answered shakily. 

Jon's body turned as he reached for the small bottle and Robb's stomach flipped. This was about to happen, and he felt nervous. Jon may have been a virgin, but in this case, so was he, and he was more anxious about it than he was with Margaery. Jon wasn't Margaery. 

When Jon rolled back over, he glanced at Robb. "You're sure?"

"Yes." He breathed. 

"Turn around." Jon spoke softly. 

Robb did as he said and reached behind his head as Jon moved his body close. His bare chest was pressed on his back when he felt Jon's slick fingertips outside his hole. Grinding his arse in anticipation, Robb's breath became more shallow before Jon slipped two fingers inside. 

"Aghhh mmmm Jon."

He groaned behind his neck when his fingers slid back out and back in. He did everything right and Robb selfishly thought Jon was brought in this world specifically to please him. Why else did everything he did, feel so fucking good? Jon fingered his ass shortly after coming back home on one of their first nights alone. He committed that night to memory and used it to please himself several times since. Jon used his saliva and pumped his fingers in and out while jerking him off. Robb came hard that first night, biting his lip so hard, he drew blood, to prevent from screaming Jon's name. 

Now, they were alone, for hours, he was about to be properly fucked, and he could cry out his name as loud as he wanted. 

"More..Ahhh...mmmore Jon." He panted.

He could hear Jon's throaty growl and moaned when a third finger worked into him. Jon was stretching him slowly but he could feel his cock edging closer and closer to his arse, and Robb became rock hard instantly.

"Now Jon, fuck I can't wait any-"

"Thank god." Jon exhaled like he'd been holding his breath. "I want to fuck you so bad."

" _Yes."_ He winced when Jon pulled his fingers out quickly.

A second later, Robb heard the bottle cap flip open. Jon generously coated his cock and guided it between Robb's cheeks. His hand rested over his shoulder when Jon squeezed assuringly.

"Breathe." Jon whispered. 

The head of Jon's cock slipped through the taut rim and Robb breathed in sharply. Jon's fingertips dug into his shoulder as he barely audibly encouraged him to breathe. He exhaled slowly as Jon sunk in deeper. He gripped around every inch of him and felt filled before Jon finally settled inside with a strangled groan. His nails dug into the flesh of his hand as he bit his lip, licking them when he came out an inch and pushed back in. It already felt amazing and he already wanted more. 

"Gods, you're tight around me Robb." He choked.

"Fuck me Jon." He pleaded.

"I'm already about to cum..you feel too good, _fuck."_

Again, Jon slowly pulled up a couple inches and gently pushed back in. A string of curses came out of his mouth and Robb was too caught up to make sense of them, but agreed one hundred percent. They should have done this ages ago. 

"Faster, you..you can go faster." Robb urged.

"Jesus Robb, I'm still getting use to how fucking tight you are." Jon groaned.

"How's it feel?" Robb asked him. 

"Like I want to do it a thousand more times." 

He smiled and hummed as Jon pulled up and began a quicker rythym. His hips circled perfectly and moved with him as Robb reached behind to feel his butt muscles tighten as he thrust back in. Grunting louder now, Jon reached over his waist and found Robb hard, rounded his thumb over his leaking slit and with firm grip, pumped his throbbing cock while fucking him harder. 

Panting heavily behind his ear, Robb knew he was about to cum and dug his nails into his arse. Jon hissed in pain and sucked deeply at the nape of his neck, slamming into him and reaching the spot that made Robb cry out.

"Fuck yes, God, don't stop." Robb begged. "Don't ...stop..Jon..ahh!"

"Shit Robb, _I'm..cumming."_

 _"_ Jon yes!"

His grip tightened when he managed three more deep thrusts, and Robb was grunting Jon's name as he felt hot cum spurting against his stomach. Buried to the hilt, Jon's cries trembled over his shoulder while he felt his cock pulsing, filling him with warmth. He could feel the sweat from the both of them and held Jon in place, while their breathing came down. 

"I love you." Robb whispered with his eyes closed. 

"I knew it." Jon teased, still panting. 

Robb pinched the flesh of his arse and made Jon jerk away. Relieved to hear laughter, he felt his arm around his chest as Jon pulling him close. 

"I love you too dammit." He replied and then kissed him softly over his temple.

 

 

If she hadn't been cramping so bad, she would have never seen it, and might have been better off for it, but Sansa had begged her mother to let Margaery drive her home. She agreed, and Sansa left her family behind at the Baratheon house. She entered their house quietly and wanted to check on Robb before she settled in her room. Her brother was under the weather and opted out of the Sunday dinner, an idea she was prepared to use herself, until he appeared genuinely sick. 

As she approached his door, she heard him moaning and frowned. 

_Poor thing._

Then the another familiar voice. She nearly gasped when she recognized it. 

_Jon!_

Turning the knob slowly, she intended to bust them for playing hooky, when she saw them. Jon's bare arse was the first thing she saw. He laid on his side behind her brother and they were having sex. Actual sex. She'd never seen normal sex for real before, much less two men having sex. Well, not men...boys. Her brother and her cousin! Having sex! Tempted to burst into the room and stop them from going any further, Sansa was frozen where she stood. She watched and listened, fully aware of the growing, aching throb between her legs. 

As they finished and confessed their love for one another, she turned and silently walked back downstairs, sure to stomp too loudly on the steps outside their front door before entering again. By the time she slowly made her way up the stairs, she heard Robb's voice.

"Sansa?" He asked frantically. 

"Yeah, it's just me..I came home because..um.." She nervously licked her lips. "Cramps." She ended.

"Ah-okay, well..I'm just laying down!" He replied quickly.

_Sure you are._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope to update soon :)


End file.
